Scott Adsit
Robert Scott Adsit (born November 26, 1965) is an American comedian, actor, and writer who is known for co-starring as Pete Hornberger in the NBC comedy 30 Rock from 2006 to 2013. He provided the voice of Baymax in the 2014 Disney animated feature film, Big Hero 6, and reprises the role again in the Disney INFINITY video game series. He will voice Baymax in the upcoming 2017 television series based on the movie. Biography Other notable works include Early Edition, Felicity, Friends, Dharma & Greg, Curb Your Enthusiasm, The Italian Job, Alias, Charmed, Malcolm in the Middle, The Office, Accepted, Robot Chicken, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, 30 Rock, Arthur, Mary Shelly's Frankenhole, and We're the Millers. In 2012, Marvel Comics introduced a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent of the same name based on his likeness, two years before the actor was announced to play in Big Hero 6. The character has been a recurring character in the comics since. In 1994, he joined the mainstage cast of The Second City in Chicago, where he appeared in several Jeff award-winning revues, including Pinata Full of Bees and Paradigm Lost. A sketch he performed with future SNL head writer Adam McKay, "Gump", was included as one of Second City's all-time best in the theater's 25th anniversary compilation. He also appeared in the 1997 PBS documentary about the theater, Second to None. In 1996, he portrayed an alcoholic and drug-addicted father in the Hazleton Substance Abuse Clinic (Minnesota) short-subject production "Reflections From The Heart Of A Child". This 26-minute video/DVD feature is required curriculum in most DWI Repeat Offender classes and substance abuse rehabilitation clinics nationwide to this day. In 1997, Adsit recorded the voices for the King of Payne, Sir Psycho, The Duke of Bourbon, and Merlin for Williams' Medieval Madness pinball machine. Adsit co-wrote the game's recorded dialog with fellow Second City cast member, Kevin Dorff. Adsit, Dorff and their Second City castmate, Tina Fey, played the character voices in the game. In 2001, he starred in an episode of Friends titled "The One with Ross and Monica's Cousin" in Season 7. Scott plays The Director and he has 2 lines, both in the final scene before the credits. Matt LeBlanc and Mo Gaffney also act with Scott in this scene. It was deemed the 6th greatest moment in Friends history by TV Guide. After moving to Los Angeles, Adsit appeared in several sitcoms and commercials, as well as the renowned sketch comedy program, Mr. Show. He also plagued the band Tenacious D as both a neighbor and a demon in their HBO show. From 2005-2008, he co-directed, co-wrote and co-produced the Adult Swim show Moral Orel with Dino Stamatopoulos and Jay Johnston. He also provides the voice of Orel's father, Clay Puppington, as well as his best friend, Doughy, Link McMissins, Art Posabule, Mr. Christein, Junior Christein, Doctor Potterswheel, Billy Figurelli, Mrs. Figurelli and Tiny Tina, among others. He was nominated for an Annie Award for his work as Clay. In 2006, he joined the cast of 30 Rock with former Second City castmates Tina Fey and Rachel Dratch. On 30 Rock, he plays the role of Pete Hornberger, the well-meaning executive producer of TGS with Tracy Jordan. His character is terrified of his boss, Jack Donaghy (played by Alec Baldwin) but is good friends with head writer Liz Lemon (played by the show's creator Tina Fey) reflecting the two actors' longtime working relationship. He also continues to act, improvise and teach at I.O. West and the Upright Citizen's Brigade. He starred in a pilot for Adult Swim entitled Let's Fish. Category:People Category:Males Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:Storyboard Artists Category:American people Category:1960s births Category:1965 births Category:Big Hero 6